User talk:John Breasly/June Archive
After you come back and the game still isn't working. Oh and Look at my Awesome King of Denmark Portrait. Matthew Blastshot '' 01:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey John it's Johnny, I need your help I asked Soar to delete my page on Johnny Dockshot wich he did but I was ashamed of it and now I haved messed it up by making reverts trying to hide it if you could delete the reverts and the Johnny Dockshot that would be great, and is there away to take it away so no one else sees it was deleted thanks again. ''User:Espn96King Johnny Dockshot '' 14:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Dockshot Does this make my Head look fat? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Viceroyalty Co. I'm the new Co-Guildmaster. WOuld you like a picture of my player card to prove it or do you trust me? William Yellowbones You Forgave him? He tried to Kill The Leaders of England, He had Several of My Royal Navy ships Destroyed, He Poisined the English tea Supply and caused Havoc. I want proof that Yellowbones was Under control of Redbeard. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Bator hates me xD. Samuel is Platinum and I'm not. I think I am a Little more Important than Samuel don't you can you help me out? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Get on EVE Nao What Have you Done Your Mad, Replacing Benjamin will bring about serious Consequences. It is not the Decision of other Countries ITS YOURS. You have destroyed any Alliance we had with Russia. This will not end well for Any of us. God knows what Benjamin will say or Do. You should have spoken with the Rest of your Advisors First. I wish you luck telling Benjamin withou beginign ANOTHER War. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin is My Cousin and Your My King. I am torn. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I do Love tea xD. I will stay with you but Do not ask me to Harm my Cousin in anyway. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) and Edgar was the Mad one (and he was fat but) ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Saw it. George III died in the Middle lol ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Go on youtube and Look up "The Grapist". It has a few choice words but its Hilarious ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) COME HERE KIDS I'M GOING TO TIE YOU TO THE RADIATOR AND GRAPE YOU IN THE MOUTH! ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG I peed myself. Julie send in one of the Interns. That guy was so freaked out. btw how many grape whistles do you have? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Seen it heres one: Nail Gun ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you tink? xD ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Our Palace I made a page for St. James Palace! '' '' 01:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Lord Cad Bane's Retirement Ceremony/Party! It will be held this saturday at time TDB on Kingshead, Vachira. Please respond in the comments section of the ceremony page. Thank you and hope to see you there! - Sincerely 11:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Sir I Think we should make a Battle Page. Like the Battle of Tariff Bay. Between the English and Spanish. We win of course but we lose some Ships (a not very Important Ship). It would show our Naval Might and we could Make Macmonger and Nelson the Heros and We could make the Spanish Admiral die. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, This is my last Request until you return from your Vacation so Please reply ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Should I make it Navy Stories or the Battle of Tariff Bay Or Request a Category named Navy Stories and Place Battle of Tariff bay in it? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the Page and ask Kat ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Sould I make it from Spanish and British Points of View and Historical? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I will but not Actually in Spanish Well Maybe Later ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I need Two Spanish Names and A British Name ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I also need to know who the King of Spain is and What ships can we afford to lose ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you put the Under Construction thing on the Page its not working for me. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Done with the Historical let me know what you think. Oh and can you do the Spanish part Idk what to say for that. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pablo I really am confused on this matter. Ik there is a Youtube account for Pablo Swordmaster. He had a Test and Live pirate. I met he test pirate ( Ik its the Youtube guy because he showed his pirate in a video ) and he said he doesn't go here, and that it was an imposter.Basically, we have an imposter, we just don't know which one is. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Award Sir, Edgar made a Trasparent of the Victoria Cross I have given it to Lord Macmonger check his talk page and tell me what you think, Sincerely Matthew Blastshot '' 18:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) 'King George II, There seems that there has been rumors, or even facts, about Johnny Goldtimbers being Lord Marshal, Benjamin Macmorgan says he is, But Samuel is Denying it, and we even had a vote, many people chose Johnny over Benjamin. Could you clear this out for the EITC please? ' '''By the way, Cant sign this because I dont know how to make a signature, Lord John Warsmythe RE:Message for return This is a message for when you return from your camping trip. When you were away from the wiki some members of the EITC were looking at the page on which you elected a new EITC leader. I suggested an idea which is used for Cutler Becket. Cutler Beckett is elected by a Court of Directors '''who vote for a leader. The leader then becomes '''Governor of the EITC '''or in our case '''Lord Marshall '''I think this is a good idea and should be put into action. Only the most important leaders will in it and the Speaker of the Court acts on the behalf of HM the King who is you. The speaker is basicly the "keeper of the code" in the Bretherin court and makes sure everything is intact. Many people liked this idea and said it may stop arguements. If you want to go ahead of it you may and you also will control it. This will be the main EITC organization like the bretherin Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitation for King and Queen Of Spain To EITC Unity You may know me, you may not, regardless, I'm the youngest prince of Spain, and have been asked if I could request an invitation for the King And Queen, Carlos and Rainbow. Also, they said the menu looked rather dull, and Spain would like to bring Barcelonian Wine, and Cajun Shrimp to show our hospitality to The EITC. Thank You. ~ Admiral Spade (The Paradox) Meet When can we meet each other in the game. I'm online now at port royal mansion on caicos.. would you like to meet now or later? Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 19:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Letters of Marque I have given up piracy, and wish to return to serving England. Could we propose a deal for the Letters of Marque? 21:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So...? you took his citizens hostage... he can declare war for that. and its a game man chill out! NeverSayNever lol Tabs Hey John fist make each page into a userpage subpage like this User:John_Breasly/EITCBANK/MEMBERS message me when you do this so i can fix the page Talk Edits 05:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not your enemy I don't consider you an enemy, just fairly weak in a political discussion. Don't be insulted, just learn from your weakness. Le Souris Morte GET ONLINE I FOUND JACK B KING Matthew Blastshot '' 20:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) He says that you are British Rebels not him, Lord Macmonger is Pursuing him ''Matthew Blastshot '' 20:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wat do you mean? What do you mean I deleted you? Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 21:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ic Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 22:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me Samuel IS NOT LORD MARSHAL again. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I got anothe WKUK Vid for you Perhaps one of the Best: Abe Lincoln ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol Found this one Look at this and we should put it on a Page. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Listen Pal First off, i was NOT drilling on roleplaying, roleplaying is fun, i was drilling on the stupidty of the EITC cuz they are in constant despair, choas, and fighting, ALWAYS fighting. Therefore i was not drilling on roleplaying, go read it yourself. Plus pearson isn't that bad Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Royale Navy 01:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sir may we finally Declare war on Spain. My Men are Ready. I also need to know who the Head of the Army is and Finally What Happened with Jack? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Listen Pal No buddy boy, i realized today that you aren't really a true friend, you used me as a tool, as an asset, an expendible asset, to get your army up and running, at other times, you weren't too friendly, after i quit for the simple life, everytime i whispered to you, you ignore me! I tp to you and talk to you, you ignore me! me and pearson talk alot, and he's really not that bad!!!! Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Spain is pushing us to Far. Law would be a good Idea and Jack B King ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No First off, no my "Friend" a TRUE friend, that really did care, wouldn't blow up on me, they would try to clarify the misunderstanding, and then you tell your friend to suck it up when their good friend is ignorning them? yes very friendly, poor leadership qualities too..... - tisk tisk tisk - Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) France, Spain and Russia have declared war on us. What are your actions? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) GET ONLINE NOW! ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) World War Sir our allies have betrayed us. Spain has declared war an Taken their land back from us. France well Marie Antoinette commited an act of war by Order Edgar and Myself Killed. Russia well Ben is just extremely mad at you and Sweden well its Macbatten. We have no allies and we are fighting alone. Edgar named me Commander of the Armed forces until this War is over. I wish to keep this Position to make you Proud Sincerely, ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) My Lord Sir What do you Command? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) World War This is World War 0! Prince Edgar Wildrat Heir to the Throne of England Leave me a message! 01:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Construction Could you please change your custom Construction template, because it really looks like mine! Please change the text, colors, and images. I hate it when people copy my work, and ideas. Thanks, ''NeverSayNever lol Coming online Can you try to get Online today? Matthew Blastshot '' 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Chill Out Look man, I'm not having a good day. I cannot go see my friends at the aquatic center because I have tennis, which I suck at for now. So I'm gonna tell you this once. Stop arguing. I have given you many chances, and let you get away with exessive use of foul language at least 3 times. Now please stop. I'm not in the mood. My new girlfriend broke up with me (I like that though because now I can flirt). So I ask you in the nicest way possible t chill out, look at me. I'm as chill as a cucumber. ''NeverSayNever lol Listen I will lay off when you lay off literally EVERY country and guild for claiming a server that you "own" and not knowing that you owned that holy server. i bet there is like 1 or 2 servers you don't own. I believe that's role playing. You tell everyone to stay off your servers. You don't own a signle server unless you like invest a lost in Disney Online, and by knowing that your 15 because you said nto long ago in a comment, you can't invest yet, so you own nothing. So when you lay off eveybody, because they chose that rver for their guild, I'll be as nice to you as possible. For the mean time, I'll be normal nice. NeverSayNever lol Uh... dude, I'm 13... you're 15. So how can I be oder than you. NeverSayNever lol Hehe Yu'd think a 13 year old would be less informed, but it's all bull crap. We know more than adults think. NeverSayNever lol Hey John, Thi is bator's idea users will have a protected awards page and will be given awards like stopping fights ,cool userpage etc- Talk 05:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Potco 4 Movie Hey John. We need to get together sometime today to help plan out what we will be filming the next couple of weeks. O'll probably be on almost all day, some of the time afk lol. Could you come? Thanks Fair Winds Admin Deputy Just add this to your userpage , CODE REMOVED. Basically, you report to the admin when something is going on. -- 13:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) GEt on we need you for the film Talk 19:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I need you Online right Now its very Important Matthew Blastshot '' 19:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re;WHat When I came on he said wait for joh before we begin- Talk 19:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Latest Idea British Intellegence Agency (BIA) Handles all of the Spying of Our Nation ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Who and Why Me? I stink at Page layouts ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So who is He and Can I say on the Page that You and I are the founders but he is the head? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making the admin deputy page. The arguing on the Chetik memorial page has already stopped. Bator.hos has warned Sadcamp and I will watch the page. -- 14:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Request I wouldl ike to create a Court of Directors that will help manage and elect a new Lord Marshall for the EITC. You will be the offcial leader as the King and I could be the speaker of the court acting on the behalf of HM the King (you). write back as many comment on this stopping arguments. ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Write back soon as possible Yup noticed that however it is unactive and many leaders of it do nothing. If i Create a Court it can different and more organized with more time spent in doing it with you having more imput within the EITC as well. Re:Letters Eh.. sure. I'm not really a big roleplay person anymore. As long as I don't have to make Richard a Privateer in TGT i'll join. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ugh Can't take part in the PvP. My computer has once again demonstrated that it is a piece of crap.--''Shade'' 00:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Quest Ok so for the Kings Men Quest. You go to a Ships Captain and He says " I will take you to Port Tariff but only once, as much as a Non English citizen like yourself is allowed. Then You get to Port Tariff and you can stay as long as you want but you have to find my Office. When you are done at my office you are taken back to the Privateer Island and you can Never retrun to Port Tariff: Matthew Blastshot '' 01:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I couldn't come online. I was at the mall... and to brag I was watching a movie with my friend's girldfriend. Saw Super 8... it's a good movie. ''NeverSayNever lol Could you please add the Leauge of Squirrelfriends userbox on your page? Thanks, 15:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 18:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:What? I have seen many side comments saying that you don't have powers yet. It is like that you expect that hundreds of edits will get you powers. I don't look at the amount of edits when we nominate new people for admin. A admin does not hold grudges against other users. Fighting with Bator proved that you are not admin material. You seem to think that Shade does not deserve the powers before you. You edit the wiki exactly one month before Shade did. You need to step off of your high throne and deal with the fact that you were not nominated. -- 04:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:What?! It looked like a fight but maybe it wasn't. Since you have calmed down, I am no longer mad at you. I will be on chat if you want to talk to me. -- 13:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Listen I know over the past we have had our differences but I wanted to tell you that I am sorry they picked Shade over you. More edits and a longer member! How does that make you less qualified than shade! Anyways, idk shade too well but I guess he is an ok guy, but I still find it unfair that he gets picked before you. This is nothing against shade, but I was once an admin maybe I could convince the other admins that you deserve to be an admin AS WELL as Shade, you both earned it. Warhawk1 21:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things for you to see 1. [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nose_collection The Nose collection] 2. The Treaty of Paris Book Sir I have written A book about an Event in My Life. As You know Sparrow Served us as a Commodore. Well. I served with him. The book is about our Friendship in the Navy and his decline to Piracy i wish to have your Publishing Co. Publish it. Sincerely Matthew Blastshot '' 20:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Picture Can you add am Image of me from the directory, My D-name is AdmiralHenry. thanks, just when i tried it didnt work :(. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 20:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Can you recruit me? Hey im jack firewallace my real name is danny and i would like to join your royal british navy. Im level 19 and really close to level 20 and i am a co leader of a guild called the pirate millitary and i would very much like to join your army. You can use my frigate as a flagship for your fleet. And my nowlege of the land aroud the caribbean could be a good use for you. I hope you will let me join. If you want me in then just message back. :) Grats! Hey John, Congrats on 10k edits! Font Lol. Hey John? Do you mind if I use the font thats on your signature? If its a yes, please tell me the name, if its a no, thats fine too :). 00:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) two questions Hey its jack firewallace again i want to join so can i meet with you June 16 at 8:00 PM on the port royal docks to discuss the matters of me joining. Looking forward to meeting you. :) Sig Hello again! Could you put that sig I have on EITCplayerswiki on this one? Thanks. 01:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I have seen we have a New Applicant have you referred Him to me, What is his Level, What is His Pirates name and I decied the Rank ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Testing.... Testing.... Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 01:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Request Would you like to be apart of the Sequel to The Logan Family Saga? Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 01:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Response to Request M'kay I'll see what I can do with Antagonist. Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 02:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) O_O What.. Do you view all my messages...? And thanks though! WHY DO YOU READ PEOPLES PMS?!?!?! '''WHY DO YOU READ PEOPLES PMS?!?!?! Anyway, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE TEMPLATE!!! Hey John can we talk alone in the game as soon as possible? It is important. Thanks, King Johnny Dockshot 15:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) King Johnny Dockshot William? I never banned William, I banned a contributer, and I have proof that he did it, I saw it on his contributions. PS: Check out Haco Vineat 15:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A Request Greetings my fellow friend, I am asking for you to help me out in a task. I will like to become King of Barano, and i would like you to back me. I believe i have the right to be king, I mean, were the only guilds there, and I conquered barano for the navy, besides the navy, its only me and my guilds. I also have my Colony on Barano. therefore i will like to, and will be, King of Barano, and i would be greatly honored if you supported me. Thank you Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course Of course you may keep outposts there. You may even keep some troops, and have an outpost on Kingshead. And well... idk what Narararasticks means xD and i'm to lazy to look it up, lol. But hey i'm a pirate, so being the Ruler of Barano is the same as being king then i'm fine with that. And also, let me tell you the story of pears, well yes, i am not with him anymore. You see, in the end, he did help me get the guild back, him and leon got into a fight about religion, then leon told me about it, and carlos apparently didn't tell me teh whole story, then i agreed with leon about the arguement and stuff, and then he gave the guild back. Then when i tried to talk to carlos he never answered, when i tped to him, he'd play fake afk. -_- then i just saw a page that got created on wiki, the other day or so, and the Title, Commander and Chief(my title) was taken by hippie. so i guess i'm not with him anymore. so before i could even leave him, he left me, eh some friend. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Means you're in love with yourself, etc., like the Greek story of Narcissus.--''Shade'' 18:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: OCG I would like the Imperial Party of the Caribbean to leave the Offcial Caribbean Government to set up our own. We can do much better than him on our own to be quite honest with you. If you agree let me know and I will keep him as Minister of Public and Local Affairs but set up a different government. I will change the flag also if you agree. '''''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean ©onfused? I think what I was saying is that we can do better without Captain Shadow Sail and do not need his government at all. I could set up my own as he is shortening the advantages of us without him. In others words I want to kick his government out of ours, Yes or no? '''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Slight drawback on plans, they have nothing to offer us.... We have things to offer them is more like it. If Shadow complains he is an Admin and must go by the rules. Anyways Anyways we can do better without him, he is as I said before an obsticle that now can be overun. However it is your choice only but I think he cant offer us anything. Write back Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the welcoming! Is this the right place to message people? YOU CAN!?!? Omg that would be awesome!! Maybe like, italic blue, maybe, electric blue? That says,Zel Marque? ''But much bigger. Thanks. Zel Marque 21:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Issues Sir I wish am Happy to Report that Daggerpine Industries is Constructing 5, 200 Gun Ship of the Lines. Oh and Our Ships have Found the Black Pearl and we wish to Pursue. May We Intercept them? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Testing. Well, how's it look? Zel Marque 21:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hello again! I can't get the userboxes right, look at my comment on Master Zel Marques and see if you can add them. Thanks! Master Zel Marque 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sir We need to start the Real British Parliament that only Has to do with The British Empire no Other Country. Just British Affairs. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sir? Sir the British Parliament Already made is not The British Parliament. You know as Well as I do that it Should Not be Called the British Parliament. That is Not how it is run and you know it. We Ourselves need to Make the Real verison the One having only to Do with the Affairs of Great Britain. What do you Say? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 23:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) House of Commons and the House of Lords. You need to Choose a Head For Each. I Will Represent York of Course and You of Course are King but What will Usman be again? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I not be Commons Just A Member of Lords I can't be Head of Commons I'm a Lord. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You need someone thats not a Lord or If Anything a Low Ranking Lord. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 11:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh and to Be Head of Lords you Need to Make Usman a Knight(Already Am) and A Duke of Something(Already Am). Oh and all Members need to Be Duke of Something but a Knight is Optional ''Matthew Blastshot '' 11:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Online Can you come online? Oh, why? Hola URGENT: Get online, before the party, if possible. Prime Minister is Not Leader if Thats what You are thinking. Leader of the House of Lords, is a peer selected by the Prime Minister. The Leader of the House is responsible for steering Government bills through the House of Lords, and is a member of the Cabinet. The Leader also advises the House on proper procedure when necessary, but such advice is merely informal, rather than official and binding. A Deputy Leader is also appointed by the Prime Minister, and takes the place of an absent or unavailable Leader. There is a Deputy Leader and a Lord Speaker. So Usman can technically Cannot be Leader. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 18:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Greetings, your majesty I come to you as Sven Redskull, my new pirate, and I have an offering, I have wondered if you would take into consideration that Britain needs to form a special team of privateer, hired-guns, explorers, researchers, etc, to form a new organization called Prometheus, where a special group of elite men and women are solely dedicated to finding new and exotic life out in the Carribean, whether advanced or uncivilized, hostile or friendly. Also, Prometheus will be ready to destroy any unknown life that threatens the King or his country. I will lead the team, if you approve of it's creation, and it will be invaluable to the great country that you rule. Thank you for your consideration, Warhawk1 21:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) As I said the Prime Minister is Not Head of the House of Lords or Commons. Prime Minister is Not Leader if Thats what You are thinking. Leader of the House of Lords, is a peer selected by the Prime Minister. The Leader of the House is responsible for steering Government bills through the House of Lords, and is a member of the Cabinet. The Leader also advises the House on proper procedure when necessary, but such advice is merely informal, rather than official and binding. A Deputy Leader is also appointed by the Prime Minister, and takes the place of an absent or unavailable Leader. There is a Deputy Leader and a Lord Speaker. So Usman can technically Cannot be Leader. But in Some cases you can Chose the Leader but It cannot be Usman. He can represent a Part of England but not Be Head. You also need to Pick a Deputy Leader and a Speaker or Allow Usman to. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Yes indeed I would like that very much. Although I will edit the page to explain some of our current and future operations, and I will handle the recruiting if you approve, although would it be possbile to list the following positions on the page? *Captain/Commanding Officer: Sven Redskull *Executive Officer: Open *Chief Engineer: Open *Chief Medical Officer: Open *Cabin Boy: Open *Chief Security Officer: Open *Warrant Officer (secruity): Open *Several EITC Officers: Open *Chief Science Advisor: Open I could probably some of my friends able to fill these positions, but I think it would be best if we let some wiki users also choose. Thanks again, Warhawk1 21:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Trust Ah I think I sense the Problem you do Not Trusy me Enough to lead Parliament. What can I do to Earn your trust. I will do Anything. I will hand over My Posistion as Commander of the Armed Forces. What Can I do My Lord? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 21:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why Don't you trust I have Proven Myself Countless times. Now Tell me why you don't Trust me ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Offer In Return for Becoming Leader of the House of Lords will: return My Positions asCommander of the Armed Forces, Duke Of Russia, Head of the Kings Defense Fleet, I am Loosining my Control of the Privateers, I am Resigning from the EITC. I will Only Remain Duke Of York, First Sea Lord, and Viceroy of Denmark. If I must I will turn Over Denmark. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 22:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank You My Lord and Hannover Was Ordered by Robert McRoberts. While You were gone your Advisors were Preasruing me Into signing So Spain would Not Attack. I regret my Decision but McRoberts Forced me to. I Truly am Sorry Oh and When will you be going away? ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I will not Turn over Anymore Lands. I will Keep everything In Order and I will not do Anything out Of My Power Until you Return. I will Hand over My Commander of the Armed Forces Position Back to You. I will Appoint a Leader for your Defense Fleet and I will Losin my Power over The Privateers. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Billy Hullbatten.... Hello. I am here to tell you about Billy Hullbatten. He is deleting people for do reason and telling them to listen to people lower rank than me ( Third in Command ) or they will be booted. They say I will not. He boots them. For no reason, I PROMISE, for no reason, he is calling me Lord power hungry. Can you please deal with this? Thank you. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 02:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Leader? Re: William actually got promoted by accident because I pressed promote too times instead of one lol although he doesn't play anymore so it doesn't really matter. But anyway for now i'd just like to have Agents until the soceity grows a little more, then i'm actually thinking about branching it so you'd be the head of one of the branch soceities. 03:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Soceity Good point, i'll ask Will to just leave the society then i'll reinvite him. 03:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Filming It starts in 20 min, SO GET ONLINE AND GET OLD LOL Re: Re: Filming GET ONLINE LOL We are waiting for you, Jerry, Jack, and the King (idk who that even is yet lol) We need you To come online! Btw maybe use your second pirate due to large crowds following you. We are at Kingshead cortevos. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sir, Some fool let the Incompetant EITC use the HMS Victory. It was then Sunk under the Command of Johnny Goldtimbers. I request that You force the EITC and the Johnny Goldtimber's Estate to Pay for Damages. 250,000 Gold Each so We can Rebuild the Victory. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 16:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) HMS Victory Sir, Some fool let the Incompetant EITC use the HMS Victory. It was then Sunk under the Command of Johnny Goldtimbers. I request that You force the EITC and the Johnny Goldtimber's Estate to Pay for Damages. 250,000 Gold Each so We can Rebuild the Victory. Sincerely, ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) We need Another 250,000 Gold to Rebuild. We need it From The Goldtimbers Estate. ''Matthew Blastshot '' 00:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) EVE hey, havent seen you on eve in a while, started a new corp, so when you log in, apply to it so ur not in an npc corp -Gru Parliament I think we Should Make Usman either Deptuy Head Lord or Lord Speaker which one you think 19:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) btw New Sig xD We Also need to Form two Political Parties. The Whig Party and the Tory Party and you need to Pick a Head for the House of Lord ( Not a Lord, A Knight or A Duke ) 21:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you Approve of the Parties and If so Which One should I be Apart of? Oh and Georgestown was Lost so Remember that 22:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I Choose the Tory Party. I will tell Usman to Pick and Whatever other Position is Left will Also Pick. Then all other Members wilk Chose for both Parties 23:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nation life Wiki Hey John! I just thought I'd let you know about my new wiki! Nation Life Wiki In the wiki, you can run a country in the modern time! Create companies, act like a fool, make wars, blow stuff up, and of course role play. The wiki really does not have a subject, but the goal of it is to be its own virtual world. I wanted to ask if you'd like to help, you'd of course be the VP. I understand wiki coding a lot, but I surely can't do it all in one night. So thats why im asking some of the best people I know on this wiki and game. People can create pages about their virtual people, use any game they wish to present things, run nations ( elections or if its a monarchy they could claim it ) and participate in role playing events, and have a economy in the game. My ideas are to have a sort of virtual currency, Everyone has one and you can buy virtual things on the wiki such as a car, company or whatever. And sort of have a coding thing so that they lose money, gain money through work and all that. THey can create companies that virtually create virtual products, and to make virtual products they use virtual resources, Throughout the week users get random " life cards" on their talk pages. life cards might say " you were injured in a car crash and you had to pay 1,000 in medical bills " so therefore 1,000 is taken from your " credits " So im sure you can understand my idea, And I hope you'll come and help out. You know a lot more about coding then I do and it would be a true honour if you and I could create our own virtual world/wiki. Your friend. 03:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) POTCO ARe you leaving? I'm gonna join POTBS in a bit, wanna meet up in a few days? Okay, as you may have read on my new blog my Internet is slow and I crash that game all the time Since Your Leaving Tomorrow can you Come Online for a Half hour so We can Settle some things Before you Leave. Thanks 15:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Ok the image is on the left(it doesnt show) right click then save then go to http://nationlife.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico then click upload new file then use the saved image I gave you 15:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I know but Idk if I will be on tomorrow and I'm just a Little Tired 15:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have A Brilliant but Evil Plan. TO make the Parliament of Great Britain the 3000th Page! What do you think of My Evilness? 15:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Or just Make it a Stub and Add onto It Later. 15:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem Well, I've already been filming, so thats not problem. What the problem is is the premeir date. I had it set for the 4th :P General Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. 21:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Dead Um, why are you going to die? Oh Um, questions: Stuck for how long? Why are you going, if your gonna die? Are you gonna be okay...? I don't want to worry you But I have a tad bit of a issue: Should I not be Prince of England? Roleplay is consuming me... Just Wanted to Say Goodbye and To let you Know I will also be Away next week. See you When you Return. Hopefully the 200 Gun SotL's will be Finished. I will also work on the Parliament and have most of it Formed upon your Return Sincerely, 23:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) So, you want to know who N.R. is? What;s in it for me SecondJamie 00:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Alright buddy, First of all, I have a lot of account, you probably do too. Everyone does. Second of all, I don't care. Third of all, I'll tell you know: I'm not telling you how I know this because you probably will report me, NO I didn't hack his account or do anything bad or illegal. He seems to be commenting on only things That are with You and Samuel. He made a bad mistake of not logging in when he commented on something, so that gave away his IP address. So, I matched his IP with any other account on the wiki, and. HERE IT IS: (You won't believe it) N.R. Really is: BASIL DARKRATTE He has youtube videos about potco, and I know him. I am more than positive it is him. No problem bro any time Yes, he probably will deny it if he's confronted. Who wouldn't, but i am 150 percent positive it's him Btw, I'll be watching to see if you go through with your promise of the promotion. IF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT YOU KNOW WHO HE IS, It didn;t come from me. :) SecondJamie 00:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie I'm waiting.... SecondJamie 00:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie good luck hey John, good luck on your trip - gru Hey again john uh i know this is a pointless question but here it is: I know I rank over pretty much everybody in the Navy, but i was wondering if i could pass a test or something so I could be higher. I'm in the game right now, so if u want to meet up and do whatever let me know. SecondJamie 18:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Promoted Vote has pased you are now a rollback congrats -- 15:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Nation Life Wiki John, if you are not active on the Nation Life Wiki by July 10th 2011 I am going to disable your bur rights and remove your position as Vice President. We have so many pages already, a lot of active users, and lots of very helpful people from this wiki. And I need a active Vice President. So that I why I need you to actually be active on Nation Life. I have given you 2 pardons about your inactivity because I realise your in Greece. But if you are not active on Nation Life by July 10th 2011 I will have no choice but to hand over your rank, bur, admin rights to someone else. Nation Life Wiki And to show you that the Nation Life Wiki is a success and very active I will give you some pictures, 20:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) - benjamin macmorgan - life11 Hello my lord i've been told of King John Macbatten of Sweden is holding EITC Prisoners. I'm going i to save them . ik about ceasefire but id work for any of u.Best regards